Heat Magic
is an archaic form of White Magic, Caster Magic, Holder Magic and Elemental Magic, believed to be what lead mages to the discovery of Fire Magic and Explosion Magic. __TOC__ Overview As previously stated, Heat Magic is an ancient magic and quite possibly the forefather to both Fire Magic and Explosion Magic. The connection is quite obvious, as all of them involve the usage of , an element which is aptly used in different ways by each of the aforementioned magics. Like all other Elemental Magics, it is categorized as a White Magic, meaning that when it is performed, the user's aura binds with positive atoms of Ethernano. It can be cast in two ways, first as a Caster Magic, in which the user can either externally or internally focus and bond their aura to generate and manipulate heat. The second is as a Holder Magic, in which the user channels their aura into a item either infused with a heat lacrima or magically enhanced to create a magical effect. Each of these two means will bring a mage to similar results: The ability to generate, control heat and their own heat-based spells. Heat Mages find that they are typically limited to offensive and supplementary tactics, as heat in its raw form, cannot create any defensive measures. However that may be, it does not deter them from using this magic to its full potential. Users of this magic are of heating nearly anything to temperatures up to 2950°F, a heat which can cause most metals to melt and liquids to evaporate. Most attacks are formed by superheating an object and the air around a target, causing them to feel the full effects of the heat which in terms of animals, including humanoids, this tactic can lead to severe burns and even death by greatly raising their overall body heat. Some casters superheat the area around their own body or their weapon and by their skills as a hand-to-hand combatant they can inflict damage upon foes with scalding, burn-inducing, physical strikes. It is also possible to utilize heat in a semi-solid, by combining heat magic with aura to form arcs, spheres, streaks, waves, lines and beams of superheated ethernano to attack a foe. This heat energy can occasionally be compacted as a weak barrier, sphere, arrow, or blade-like construct among other objects. It has been shown that users can superheat concentrated areas to induce spontaneous combustion, thus creating fire. However, unlike a Fire Mage, a Heat Magic User is unable to control the fire. Another effect of superheating the air is inducing explosions, similar to that of Explosion Magic, although the scale and strength is weak in comparison to an Explosion Mage's powers. Moreover, Heat Mages are capable of using hot air to create mirages and are capable of creating both positive and negative effects with these apparitions. It seems that the only defensive measure currently known to those who still practice Heat Magic, besides their heat energy barriers, is to directly superheat an opponent's spell or weapon. The user is capable of heating the metal within one's weapon, causing their possession to melt, rendering it useless. To heat a spell itself it a difficult process, therefore the aim is at the ethernano used to construct the spell. By superheating the unstable magic particles, a Heat Mage is capable of forcing them to expand and eventually, explode, turning a defensive tactic into an offensive maneuver. As far as relationships with the other elements go, it is quite obvious and has been previously stated, that Heat Magic is greatly connected to Fire Magic and Explosion Magic. Seeing as heat allows mages to induce both of flames and explosions, it is assumed that this ancient Heat Magic lead innovative wizards to adapt their magic into Fire and Explosion Magic respectively, thus, the supposedly less powerful Heat Magic was abandoned by most. Additionally, Heat Wizards have a unique relationship with Water Magic, Ice Magic, and Metal Magic as heat is capable of melting both metal and ice, and evaporating water, thus, Heat Mages tend to have an advantage over practitioners over said magics, however it all depends on the individual strength of the caster. Moreover, Cold Magic is the direct opposite of Heat Magic and thus, the two are seen to clash often, with no clear victor as Cold Magic cools everything, while Heat Magic does the opposite. None the less, Heat Magic is underused in the modern era and the few who still use it can be forces to be reckoned with. Subspecies Applications Skills and Spells Fundamental Skills Spells , thus, creating an uncontrollable fire. The size of the flame varies, depending on the size of the combusted target and the material around the site of combustion. Combustion can often be mistaken for Fire Magic, as the main difference is that a Heat Mage is unable to control the flame they create. This spell can be aimed at things such as an enemies clothing, and thus the fire can inflict damage and cause burns on their skin unless they are able to subdue the flame. '''Explosion (爆発, Bakuhatsu): The user focuses their aura on the air around their target, heating it to such a degree that causes combustion on a molecular level, unused in the regular Combustion spell, thus, causing explosions. These explosions are usually small but possess incredible force to break flesh apart as well as inflict blunt trauma, not to mention the cacophony of sound that follows an explosion. This can often be confused for Explosion Magic though the main difference is the size of the explosions. With this spell, users can only create smaller explosions in a shorter range while Explosion Mages have more variety in the ways they can use their power. *'Heat Grenades' ( 熱手榴弾, Netsu Shuryūdan): The user focuses their aura into a compressed sphere of combustible air, then coating it with a layer of ethernano, storing it inside until a decisive moment. The user is then capable of throwing their grenade at their designated target, which then explodes on impact. The explosions created by this are small, yet incredibly strong, with enough force to break apart flesh as well as inflicting blunt damage, not to mention the cacophony of sound that follows the blast. Blister (水脹れ, Mizubukure): Dehydrate (乾性, Kansei): - Defensive Spells = Heat Shield (熱盾, Netsu Tate): Overheat (過熱, Kanetsu): - Supplementary Spells= Mirage ( , Mirāju lit. Heated Illusion): Warm (暖かい, Attakai): A more supplementary version of the Heat spell used to create faint, toaster-like heat as a means of counteracting hypothermia, frostbite, and other cold-induced ailments as well as general comfort and the boiling of some liquids. The max temperature a wizard can reach by using this spell is 250°F, thus it can do damage, though it's purpose lies more with the aforementioned practices. }} Trivia *The author's basis for superheating spells to disable them stems from the Tower of Heaven arc and the dilemma of unstable ethernano and how it was described to most likely explode if Jellal had not used his own power to centralize the magic energy and expel it upwards. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:QOS Magic and Abilities Category:White Magic Category:QOS White Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:QOS Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:QOS Elemental Magic Category:Fire Magic Category:QOS Fire Category:Astrarche